


Masterpiece - Do Not Delete

by test_eel, zenigel (Enigel)



Series: Semi-public series [1]
Category: Testing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing masterpiece which contains (almost) all contexts where work, series and collection blurbs can appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece - Do Not Delete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tai tests (tai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tai/gifts), [test_eel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/gifts).
  * Translation into Română available: [Capodoperă](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82649) by [zenigel (Enigel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel)
  * Translation into Français available: [Chef-d'oeuvre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82651) by [zenigel (Enigel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel)
  * Inspired by [HTML Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751) by [eel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eel/pseuds/eel). 
  * Inspired by [Cranberry Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524) by test_eel. 



> Testing masterpiece which is meant to be translated into a lot of languages, have at least two authors, be part of at least one series and one collection.

This masterpiece is meant to be translated into a lot of languages, have at least two authors, be part of at least one series and one collection.

Need to test for blurbiness:

#### TEST

  
**OWN**  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/Enigel  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/Enigel/works  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/Enigel/series  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/Enigel/collections  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel/works  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel/series

**CO-AUTHOR**  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/test_eel  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/test_eel/works  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/test_eel/series  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/test_eel/collections  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel/works  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel/series

**NON-USER-OWNED**  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/works  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/tags/Testing/works  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/collections  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/collections/testing_subcollection  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/series  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/languages/ro  
http://testarchive.transformativeworks.org/languages/ro/works

#### BETA

  
**OWN**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/works  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/series  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/collections  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel/works  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel/series

**CO-AUTHOR**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/works  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/series  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/collections  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel/works  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel/series

**NON-USER-OWNED**  
http://archiveofourown.org/works  
http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Testing/works  
http://archiveofourown.org/collections  
http://archiveofourown.org/collections/testing_subcollection  
http://archiveofourown.org/series  
http://archiveofourown.org/languages/ro  
http://archiveofourown.org/languages/ro/works

**Author's Note:**

> Testing masterpiece which is meant to be translated into a lot of languages, have at least two authors, be part of at least one series and one collection. (Did I say that already? It's OK, I had to say it at the end for the sake of end notes.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429044) by [testy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy)




End file.
